Plus Beau Que
by Nao Kurosaki
Summary: Itachi à toujours été fasciner par son petit frère les années passe et cette fascination devient quelque peu malsain. L'arrivée d'une nouvelle enfant dans le quartier Uchiwa ne fera que confirmer son obsession.
1. Fascination

Plus beau que

Résumer : Itachi à toujours été fasciner par son petit frère les années passe et cette fascination devient quelque peu malsain. L'arrivée d'une nouvelle enfant dans le quartier Uchiwa ne fera que confirmer son obsession.

* * *

Cela avait commencer à la naissance de son frère.

Sasuke était pour son ainé la chose la plus mignonne au monde, Des grands yeux noir , des cheveux de la même couleur que leur mère et une peau toute douce avec un teint de porcelaine. Il était sage ne pleurant que par nécessite ou dans des cas rare par caprice.

Itachi était fière de l'avoir comme petit frère car quand il l'emmenait au parc ou juste pour une course toute les mères et filles de sont ages ou plus venaient admirer le nouveau le trouvant adorable,mignon, magnifique et il en passer tant la liste était longue.

Puis les années passa,

Son adorable frère avait atteint ses 3 ans alors que lui en avait 8 et avait était promu genin depuis déjà 1 an.

Un jour alors qu'il enmenaait Sasuke au parc comme a son habitude Sasuke trouva un Argus bleu, un papillon dont les ailles était composer d'un bleu métallique bordé d'une frange blanche. L'insecte était tout bonnement magnifique.

 _Regarde Onii-san ! S'écria l'enfant Il est beau hein ? Je l'ai trouver !_

 _Oui Aniki il est très beau il est même magnifique.. continua son aîné_

A cette penser Itachi se figea, que venait il de penser ? Ce papillon ne pouvait pas être plus beau que son frère !

 _Onii-san questionna l'Uchiwa devant le mutisme de son frère_

C'était impossible !

 _ONII-SAN cria le cadet les larmes aux yeux en tirant sur le bras de son frère avec sa main libre_

Sortant de ces penser Itachi focalisa son regard sur la personne en face de lui.

L'enfant était près a fondre en larmes d'une minute a l'autre, mais sa penser première n'était pas de le consoler mais d'observer et apprécier le moment présent, son frère en larmes était juste un tableau plus que plaisant pour lui . Sa petite bouille se froissant légèrement et ses deux billes noirs caractéristiques a sa famille remplie d'eau était un spectacle tout a fait plaisant voir adorable. Ajouter a sa les rougeurs du au fait qu'il se retenait de pleurer et vous obtenez un Sasuke tout kawai a croquer.

 _Itachi-nii appela Sasuke qui cette fois avait fini en larmes apeurer_

 _Oui Sasuke ? Répondit enfin Itachi_

 _Je crois qu'il a une aile casser lâcha le petit brun_

 _Fait voir dit l'aînée en s'agenouillant devant l'enfant_

Itachi regarda le papillon est constata que le papillon avait juste l'aile un peu plier sans pour autant l'empêcher de voler.

 _Je vais le soigner petit frère assura la belette et toi tu vas aller jouer avec Naruto et les autres d'accord ?_

 _D'accord dit l'enfant en allant vers ses camarades_

Personne ne peut pouvais être plus beau et plus adorable que son jeune frère.

C'est pourquoi après avoir observer les ailes colorées de Argus, il les lui déchira purement et simplement. Sans aucun remord et sans aucune compassion.

Rien ne pouvais et ne devais égaler la beauté de son frère. RIEN!

Pourtant cette affirmation vola en éclats par l'arrivée d'une petite fille du même âge que son Sasuke.

Elle était l'enfant d'une amie a sa mère, les parents ayant disparurent de manières étranges, l'enfant fut naturellement confier à sa marraine.

Mikoto était aux anges elle qui avait toujours voulut une fille fut plus que ravie de l'accueillir parmi eux.

Et ce qui marqua Itachi fut les grands yeux violet de la fillette ainsi que ces long cheveux noir de jais qui fessait contraste avec sa peau légèrement bronzer.

Mais il fut tirer de ces penser quand Sasuke s'approcha de la petite qui devait avoir son âge

 _Bonjour_

Cachez derrière sa mère l'enfant ne répondit pas terrorisée,

 _Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa et toi ?_

Mikoto observa la scène en essayant de pousser sa filleul a sortir de sa cachette et a répondre a son fils

 _J-je. .. je m'appelle N-Nanao K-Kurosaki en-enchantée_

Nanao. Voila le prénom de sa nouvelle muse.

 _Enchanté dit il tout en souriant et en s'approchant de son frère lui c'est Itachi mon grand frère_

 _Et a partir de maintenant il sera aussi ton grand frère sourit doucement Mikoto_

 _Elle reste ? Demandais je tout en étant sur de la réponse_

 _Oui elle reste affirma la matriarche_

 _A partir de maintenant elle fait partie de notre famille alors je compte sur vous les garçons pour prendre soin d'elle dit le patriarche de la famille Fugaku Uchiwa et soyez patients avec elle le temps qu'elle s'habitue_

 _Oui père compter sur nous souriais je_

 _Oui papa compte sur nous renchérit mon cher frère_

Elle était belle, si auraient eu le même age il en serait sûrement tomber amoureux mais apparemment cela aura été destinée à Sasuke.

L'enfant parlait souvent pour ne pas dire tout le temps de fillette par exemple 3 jours après l'arrivée de Nanao Sasuke c'est in-presser de le dire à tout le monde, racontant tout ce que fessait ou avait fait la petite. Donc tout les petits amis de son frère la connaissait dans les moindre détaillés.

Il fallut plus de 2 mois pour que Nanao arrête de se cacher derrière Mikoto dès qu'elle apercevait l'un des 3 mâles de la maison, environ 5mois pour qu'elle prenne son bain avec Sasuke et lui le laissant admirer la beauté de ses cheveux ainsi que son rire quand elle rigolait des pitrerie de Sasuke s'ajoutant a cela d'autres attitudes et habitudes de la petite fille.

La vie poursuit son cours la petite nouvelle c'était habituer a sa nouvelle maison ainsi qu'au résidants de celle ci.

Itachi avait intégré les ANBUS, Sasuke et Nanao l'académie tout aller pour le mieux.

…

…

…

…

Tout irais pour le mieux n'est pas?


	2. Les dix fois

Hello-o tout le monde

On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre de Plus Beau Que et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient à part Nanao.

Bye bye

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2: Les dix fois_**

Voici déjà plusieurs mois que les petits son entrer à l'académie.

Tout a l'air de ce passer bien mais un pressentiment perturbe l'aine Uchiwa depuis quelques temps

Sasuke et Nanao sont entrer a l'académie jusque la tout va bien

Nanao c'est habituer a sa nouvelle vie la aussi tout va bien

Shisui est son meilleur ami et est comme un frère

Alors pourquoi avait t il l'impression qu'il voulait lui voler sa sœur

La **première** fois qu'elle la vu elle avait eu peur et c'était cacher

Itachi se rappelle encore de la tête de son ami a ce moment la, il avait pas compris ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour effrayer l'enfant et avait demander a ce dernier des explications. Il lui avait juste dit qu'elle était timide et qu'il lui fallait du temps pour s'habituer aux nouvelles personne.

La **deuxième** fois elle lui lança un timide bonjour toujours cacher et ce dernier a répondue par un bonjour et un sourire

Shisui été passe voir Itachi mais étant absent il était tomber sur la petite nouvelle qui c'est cacher derrière la pote. Si elle aurait pu elle se serait cacher dans la porte tellement elle se serrer contre elle.

La **troisième** fois elle lui disait toujours un timide bonjour mais cette fois sans ce cacher

Elle venait disait bonjour et repartait

La **quatrième** fois il lui avait donner une fleur

En revenant d'une promenade il a avait cueillit une fleur quand il les avaient croiser par hasard la petite fille avait fixer la fleur longuement avant qu'il ne le remarque et ne la lui offre

Itachi se rappel avoir ressentis une pointe de jalousie envers lui

La **cinquième** fois elle lui a parler normalement

Elle n'avait plus peur de lui. Elle s'était habituer à sa présence à son odeur

La **sixième** fois il lui avait ramener des sucreries

Shisui adorait les sucreries, il en avait toujours sur lui alors quand il à appris qu'elle les adorée aussi il fessait tout pour en avoir assez, pour lui, Sasuke et Nanao

La **septième** fois elle avait enfin souris

Itachi avait rencontré Shisui en allant chercher ses cadets à l'école, la première réaction des deux petits avaient été un grand sourire en voyant leurs aîné, mais les yeux de la fillette c'était mis à briller en voyant le second Uchiwa et s'en plus tarder avait foncer vers lui en le serrant de toute ces forces.

et aussi à ce moment la qu'elle lui avait offert un vrai sourire

La **huitième** fois il avait essayer d'en savoir plus

Il n'était pas rare que Shisui garde Itachi et Sasuke mais depuis d'Itachi avait était muté il était souvent demander à garder les deux petits. Ce qui n'était pour lui déplaire, il adorait Sasuke et Nanao. C'est a ce moment qu'il avait remarquer qu'il ne savait rien de la gamine et avait essayer d'en savoir plus. A la fin de la soirée il connaissait la petite sur le bout des doigts.

La **neuvièmement** fois elle lui avait offert du chocolat

La saint valentin arriver à grand pas et toute les filles courrait dans tout les sens pour trouver un cadeau a leurs amoureux.

La **dixième** fois il lui avait offert un chaton abandonner

La petite avait été tellement contente qu'elle en avait crier de joie. Les parents devant un tel débordement d'émotion ne purent qu'accepter l'animal.

Elle demanda de l'aide pour nommer la bestiole et demanda son avis a Shisui qui lui répondit qu'il était à elle et qu'elle pouvait choisir le nom qu'elle voulait

Ma sœur il répondit d'une moue adorable qu'il l'avait trouver et que ça fessait de lui le papa du chaton et elle la maman. Et qu'ils devaient choisir a 2

Je me souviendrait toujours de l'éclat de ses yeux. Il brillait comme je ne l'ai avait jamais vu briller et l'insistance dans son regard montrer a quel point elle ne lui laisser pas le choix.

Elle ne m'avait jamais regarder comme cela et c'est a lui qu'elle destinait ces regards, cet imbécile ne voyait même pas la chance qu'il avait.

Il lui a répondu gêné qu'il était d'accord pour le nommer Chibi

Suite a ça elle lui offrit un câlin et un bisou.

Le sang d'Itachi ne fit qu'un tour et sa jalousie ne fis qu'augmenter également. Lui qui avait mis plus de trois mois a apprivoiser la gamine avait vu son meilleur ami le faire en même pas un mois et demis !

C'était injuste.


	3. De Amis A Ennemis

Chapitre 3 :

De Amis A Ennemis

Hello-o voici je chapitre 3 de Plus Beau Que.

Je tiens a m'excusée pour mon absence et pour mon retard mais j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes en plus d'un syndrome de page blanche.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira

* * *

Après avoir vaillamment combattu il ne passait pas un jour ou Nanao et Shisui étaient ensemble, que ce soit seul tout les deux ou accompagner, quant Shisui était dans les parages la petite n'étais jamais loin derrière et inversement. Seul les missions et le fait de ne pas habiter ensemble les séparaient.

S'il n'y avait pas de missions et si les petits n'avaient pas école il n'étais pas rare qu'il dorme chez eux au plus grand bonheur des cadets et au plus grand désespoir de l'ainé qui se voyait remplacer dans le cœur de la petite, des fois Obito leurs grand cousin ce jointait a eux leur racontant ces histoires avec rin-chan, Baka-kashi et Minato-sensei le 4ieme Hikage ainsi que le père du meilleur ami de Sasuke, Naruto.

Quand venait l'heure de dormir ils dormaient tous dans une salle de la maison que Mikoto les avaient autorisé a utiliser pour dormir tous ensemble.

Et la encore la jalousie de l'ainé ne fessait qu'augmenter, la rose ne dormait pas près de lui mais aller se réfugier dans les bras de son meilleur ami, Sasuke suivait pour dormir près de sa sœur et de son grand frère adoré et pour finir Obito dormait près de son petit, plus si petit, cousin Itachi.

Obito était tête en l'air et un peu bête mais s'il y avait un domaine ou il se tromper pas c'était sur la jalousie et il voyait très bien la jalousie d'Itachi envers Shisui dès que la rose était trop près de lui.

Si les regards noir pouvait tuer Shisui n'aurait plus était de ce monde depuis longtemps.

Il ne se rappelai pas avoir vu Itachi aussi possessif avec Sasuke, protecteur oui, aimant oui, un peu sévère quant il fessait une bêtise aussi mais jamais au grand jamais possessif surtout a ce point.

Il avait donc décider que le lendemain il parlerait a Itachi.

Le lendemain,

Shisui se leva en premier la petite toujours accrocher a lui. Il l'observa longuement et se dit qu'Itachi avait de la chance.

Lui était fils unique sa mère étant morte en mission il n'avait pas eu le temps de demander de cadet avec qui jouer, rigoler ou même a protéger.

Alors quand Itachi est né il sait dit que sa serait a lui de le protéger, ça lui fessait un frère. Puis était venu Sasuke, le petit Sasuke qu'il avait pris pour une fille quand il le vit pour la première fois, étant l'ainé il se dit que le protéger état son rôle au même titre qu'itachi et enfin Nanao cette fillette n'avait rien avoir avec le clan elle était l'opposée de tout le clan, une lumiere dans les ténèbres. De beau cheveux noir et de grands yeux violet ainsi qu'un magnifique sourire, il avait été hypnotiser par ces yeux la première fois qu'il l'avait vu et sans se rendre compte il avait cherché a se rapprocher de la fillette.

Il avait toujours voulu une petite sœur mais Kami-sama en avait décider autrement et maintenant il voulait récupérer ce qu'il lui avait été retirer. Même ci pour ça il devait faire face a Itachi.

Shisui n'était pas bête il avait remarqué la jalousie d'Itachi a son égard mais il en avait que faire la petite était a lui, rien qu'a lui.

Il ne la céderait a personne !

Tout en se disant cela l'enfant regarda la fillette qui essayait de se serrée contre lui pour avoir de la chaleur, qui n'en trouvant pas ouvrit les yeux.

Shisui-nii... murmure la fillette en se relevant un peu

Bonjour princesse sourit le plus âgé Bien dormis?

La petite hocha la tête et tout en se frottant les yeux elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce.

Les autres dorment encore dit Shisui il est encore tôt rendors toi.

Et toi? questionna la petite

Je n'ai plus sommeil je peux rester éveiller sourit il en recouvrant sa cousine

Non... Veux rester avec toi marmonna t elle

Tu dois te rendormir il doit être 6h du matin il est encore tôt insista un peu le brun

Humm... bouda la rose

Devant la mine boudante de la fillette Shisui ne pus s'empêcher d'ajouter en jouant un peu la comédie

Tu sais quoi? Je vais me rendormir aussi je commence a fatiguer tu veux bien dormir avec moi? tout en fessait semblant de bailler et de se recoucher

Il en fallut pas plus à la gamine pour aller se nicher dans les bras de son cousin et commencer a se rendormir.

B'nne nuit Shisui-nii

Bonne nuit princesse dit il en l"embrassant sur le front

Oui cette enfant le rendait dingue.

Oui il allait devoir se confronter à son frère de cœur pour elle.

Oui il ferrait tous pour elle sans hésiter.

Il était son préféré alors tout irait bien.

il pourrait la garder et ce peut être même pour toujours.

sur cette penser il s'endormit

Plus tard dans la matinée c'est Mikoto qui vint les réveiller. il était bientôt 10h et aucun des enfants n'étaient apparus dans la salle a manger.

En arrivant dans la salle ou ils dormaient elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient adorables tout les cinqs.

Obito dormait la bouche grande ouverte en marmonnant des Rin-chan et Baka-kashi.

Itachi dormait avec un Sasuke dans les bras et le dit Sasuke serrait sa peluche contre lui.

Enfin Nanao et Shisui dormait eux aussi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

un tableau des plus adorable aux yeux de la Uchiwa qui ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

Doucement elle s'approcha d'Itachi et Sasuke

Les garçons il est l'heure de se lever

Seul quelques mouvements lui répondit

Elle essaya avec Obito qui lui lui demanda 5min encore

Elle tenta avec les deux derniers mais les deux enfants ne fit que s'accrocher un peu plus l'un a l'autre

Elle soupira avant d'entendre des petits rires venir de l'extérieur de la salle et d'un coup les cinqs corps disparus dans un nuage de fumer.

Les rires se firent plus fort et elle compris que ces petits diables c'étaient jouer d'elle en utilisant la métamorphose et le clonage.

La porte souvient sur ses 3 enfants et ses 2 neveux mort de rire.

Tu aurais du votre tête ma tante rigole Shisui

Elle était mémorable continua Obito en essuyant des larmes.

Les 2 cadets riaient derrière leurs aînés et Itachi essayer lui aussi de ne pas rire trop fort pour ne pas vexer sa mère.

En reprenant contenance Mikoto fit une mine faussement vexer.

Bande de petits monstres vous m'avez fait peur. Je le dirait a Fugaku.

Au nom du patriarche et chef du clan les enfants s'arrêtèrent de rire.

En voyant leurs têtes apeurer ce fut a Mikoto de rire.

C'est pas gentil maman bouda la seule fille du groupe

Oui renchérit son frère

J'ai faillit faire une attaque dit Obito en tenant son pauvre petit cœur. A l'académie il n'était pas rare qu'Obito fasse des bêtises alors si son oncle apprenait qu'il avait entraîner ses cousins et cousine dans ses bêtises il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Shisui lui avait juste garder le sourire et avait réconforter la petite. Sans pour autant ne pas s'accorder les foudres de l'aîné de la fratrie.

Itachi en avait fait de même et avait garder un sourire rassurant pour son frère et sa sœur mais malheureusement Shisui avait été plus rapide et s'était approprié ce rôle auprès de sa sœur.

Après s'être remis de son fous rire Mikoto indiqua aux minis ninjas qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger.

Après avoir manger sans avoir oublier de raconter les prouesses des enfants dont Fugaku fut fier.

Les enfants allèrent a la douche.

Nanao tu veux prendre ton bain avec moi? demanda Shisui

Une minute. Tu te l'approprie depuis que tu es arrivé dit Itachi

Et c'est partie pensa Obito en se mettant en retrait avec les 2 cadets. Il avait beau être l'aîné il savait qu'il y avait une différence de force entre lui et ses 2 cousins.

Et alors? Tu l'as tout le temps. C'est pas parce que je me l'approprie un peu quand je suis là que tu dois en faire toute une histoire rétorqua Shisui

Un peu? Vous vous lâchez pas. Tout le monde sait que quand tu n'es pas en mission si tu es quelques part Nanao n'est jamais loin et vice versa.

T'es jaloux parce qu'elle me préfère a toi

N'importe quoi je suis pas jaloux

Oh que si tu l'es toujours à me lancer des regards noirs des que je suis dans les parages

C'est MA sœur

Et c'est MA cousine j'ai autant de droits que toi

Les cadets qui regardaient l'échange entre les deux aînés commencèrent à avoir peur.

Jamais ils ne les avait vu comme ça JAMAIS. Shisui était toujours gentil il était le meilleur ami d'Itachi et Itachi était toujours calme. alors Pourquoi? Pourquoi avaient ils l'air de se détester?

Obito-nii...

En tournant la tête vers la cadette il pus voir des larmes perler au coins de ses yeux.

J'ai fais quelque chose de mal?

Non... non non non tu n'as rien fais de mal. Tu sais ils t'aiment énormément tout les deux mais ils aimeraient passer aussi énormément de temps avec toi. alors...

Ils se détestent a cause de moi...

Non non ils se détestent pas juste... c'est juste que je ne sais pas ce qui leurs arrivent fini part lâcher Obito

C'est ma faute commença à sangloter la petite.

Obito ne savait pas quoi répondre à sa cousine. il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était sa faute ce n'était pas vrai ces cousins voulait juste ce l'approprier et cela créer des tensions. Ce n'était pas sa faute.

Il prit alors la gamine dans ses bras en essayant de la réconforter. La petite pleurait a chaud de larme et aucun des deux autres ne le voyer trop pris dans leurs règlements de compte. Et Sasuke n'était pas mieux le jeune Uchiwa essayer de paraître fort mais au finale il n'était qu'un enfant, un enfant effrayer par deux personnes qu'il admire.

Sasuke...

Aucune réponse

Sasuke... Sasuke vient par la.

le plus jeune ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et alla se réfugier dans les bras de son cousin.

Vous savez vous douches tout seul?

Les deux hochèrent la tête

Bien alors aller vous douchez.

Mais et toi? tenta le petit garçon

Ne tant fait pas dit il en souriant tout ira bien allez vous douchez maintenant.

Il attendait que les deux plus jeunes soient rentrer dans la salle d'eau pour s'occuper du problème qu'était devenu Itachi et Shisui

Ça ne va pas être de tout repos pensa t il en regardant les jeunes garçons.

Tu sais très bien qu'elle m'adore tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi.

Itachi perdit le peu de patience qui lui resta et activa son sharingan

Oh tu veux jouer à ça il n'y a pas de problème sur ces mots Shisui activa son patrimoine génétique aussi

Ça ne sent pas bon tout ça pensa Obito mais que pouvait il faire il ne pouvait se mettre entre eux. Le Sharingan n'étant pas une capacité qu'il posséder... du moins pas encore

Il essaya une approche plus parlementaire

Les gars ce n'est pas la peine de vous énerver pour ça... ce n'est qu'une douche.

Aucun des jeunes gens ne répondit mais au moins ils avaient arrêter de se "battre"

Il y en aura d'autres ce n'est pas la mer à boire. Vous disputez pour si peut franchement c'est n'importe quoi. Je croyais que vous étiez meilleurs amis.

Il continua son petit numéro en espérant qu'ils se calmes et que Sasuke et Nanao soient sortie de la salle d'eau.

malheureusement le repos fut de courte durée et la situation empira

Les deux Uchiwa commencèrent à se battre pendant que les cadets décidèrent de sortir de la salle d'eau autant dire que la stupéfaction dont on été toucher les gamins a été forte.

Ils ne bougèrent plus. Voir leurs aînés se battre entre eux n'avait fait que confirmer les doutes de la petite

C'était de sa faute. A cette penser la petite se mis à pleurer.

Sasuke fut plus courageux et essaya de ne pas pleurer cette fois mais les larmes de sa cadette essayer de le faire craquer.

Shisui et Itachi n'en avait que faire. seul leurs petits face à face compter.

Alors cousin déjà fatigué ?

Itachi aller répliquer quand Obito s'interposa

ÇA SUFFIT!

Ils cessèrent tout mouvement sans pour autant se lâcher du regard

Vous êtes complètement cinglé! vous battre pour un truc aussi puérile! C'est un bain! pas une demande en mariage !

ça ne te concerne pas

Si ça me concerne des le moment où vous avez commencer à vous battre et a effrayer les petits votre problème et devenu le mien.

Rien jusqu'à l'or ne les avaient fait tiquer ou n'avait suscité assez d'intérêt pour qu'ils se lâchent.

Mais le fait d'avoir effrayer les petits encore pire d'avoir effrayer Nanao leurs étaient insoutenable.

Princesse... essaya Shisui en avançant vers la petite mais tout se qu'il réussir à faire c'est de la faire reculer.

Itachi essaya à son tour mais le résultat n'était guère mieux elle avait reculer et murmurait quelque chose qui ressemblait à des me touche pas ou des m'approche pas

Ni Shisui ni Itachi ne pouvait a présent l'approcher

Itachi voulu approcher son petit frère mais Obito s'interposa

Laisse le tranquille c'est tout ce que lui dit Obito avant de demander à ses deux petits cousins de partir.

Obito n'avait pas de patrimoine génétique mais il était l'aîné et a ce moment la il fessait peur. Il lançait des regards noirs a ces deux cousins dès qu'ils fessaient un pas vers les cadets.

Nanao ne se fit pas prier et partie sans même un regard et presqu'en courant.

Sasuke lui resta un peu mais n'avait toujours pas décoller son regard du sol.

Sasuke? dit Obito

VOUS ÊTES MÉCHANTS! VOUS AVEZ FAIT PLEURER NAO! JE VOUS DÉTESTE! hurla le dernier Uchiwa avant de coureur hors de la pièce.

Ces mots blessèrent ses aînés mais cela était la vérité. A trop désirer la

brune ils n'ont réussit qu'à la faire fuir.

J'espère que vous êtes content de vous... Sans rien ajouter il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau laissant les derniers occupants dans leurs réflexions.

Nanao était partie se réfugier dans sa chambre suivit de près par Sasuke

Ils n'avaient pas croiser les adultes et c'était tant mieux ils ne voulaient pas leurs parler.

Nanao...?

pas de réponse à par les sanglots

Nanao dit il en s'approchant du lit

Pleure pas petite sœur je suis la moi tenta de rassurer le plus grand des deux enfants.

En plus je les ai gronder ils ne vont pas venir t'embêter .

Sasuke ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais il était sur qu'il l'avait fait rire

Je veux pas... que Shisui-nii et Itachi-nii ...se dispute a cause de moi.

Ça va s'arranger ne t'en fait pas.

Et si ça ne s'arrange pas

Sasuke ne savait que dire il n'était pas dans leurs têtes mais il voulait aussi que tout s'arrange

Alors je les gronderait encore et encore jusqu'à qu'ils arrêtent

Cette fois il obtenue un vrai rire et un vrai sourire.

Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter je te protégerai et Obito-nii aussi.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et se recoucha tout cela l'avait fatiguée

Et il en était de même pour son frère

Il prit la main de cette dernière et la serra

Je te protégerait toujours c'est promis. Tu peux dormir tranquille.

Elle sourit et ferma les yeux puis se laissa aller au sommeil.

Dans le couloir qui menait a la salle d'eau Itachi et Shisui n'avaient pas bouger même quand Obito en sortie et leurs dit qu'ils pouvaient y aller.

La brune comptait énormément pour eux mais ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi, ça en deviendrait ridicule surtout avec les années. S'ils se disputent déjà entre eux maintenant que se passera t il si elle fréquentait qu'autres garçons plus tard?

ils ne pourraient pas tuer ou empêcher d'autres de s'en approcher ça serait injuste et elle en serait malheureuse a coût sur, mais aucun des deux ne voulais céder sa place.

Ils étaient donc coincés.

Après avec réfléchit et jeter un regard rapide a son cousin, Shisui décida daller a la douche.

C'était regrettable a dire mais peut être qu'ils ne serait plus meilleurs amis.

Il ne céderait pas et il était sur qu'Itachi non plus.

A cette pensée il fit couler l'eau sur son corps.

Itachi lui ne pensa a rien juste aux visages effrayer et en colère qu'il avait vu plutôt.

Il n'arrivait pas a expliquer son comportement vis a vis de sa sœur ou de Shisui.

Il était jaloux extrêmement jaloux il ne voulait pas la partager ni elle ni Sasuke.

Mais d'un cote il ne voulait pas perdre son... "meilleur ami".


End file.
